Sparks Fly
by FoolForSpuffy147
Summary: Beckett and Castle share a coffee before going to the precinct. Beckett thinks about "the kiss." Post-Knockdown.


Sparks Fly

This takes place between Knockdown and Lucky Stiff. Beckett is having coffee with Castle like they usually do before they go to the precinct and Beckett thinks about **the kiss**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**

If you ever talked to me the day I first met Castle and told me that not only would he find the guy who killed my mother, but that I would fall in love with him, I would arrest you for insanity. It's one thing to be a fan of Castle, but actually being with him every day takes away the glamour. At the same time, I'm learning things I only wish I knew before, like how determined he is to protect me and how devoted a father he is to Alexis. I, on the other hand, always want to have one foot out the door in order to save my heart from what happened over the summer.

**You're the kind of reckless**  
**That should send me runnin'**  
**But I kinda know that I won't get far**

As hard as I tried to hold a grudge against Castle when we met again last fall, I couldn't be angry at him long. Chalk it up to him saying that "the universe" is telling us that we were destined to solve cases together and making that bet. I think it was that determination to get back to the way things were that made me forgive him…and let him win the bet.

**And you stood there in front of me**  
**Just close enough to touch**  
**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**  
**What I was thinking of**

I never predicted things getting dangerous after finding the cop who worked on my mother's murder. Whoever that creep is, he went after me and everyone I knew all because he wanted to keep his drug ring running. When Castle and I were waiting in the car outside the warehouse where Ryan and Esposito were held hostage, I was scared, but at the same time confident, if only because I knew Castle would help somehow.

**Drop everything now**  
**Meet me in the pouring rain**  
**Kiss me on the sidewalk**  
**Take away the pain**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

But even with the "dumb idea" of distracting the guard, I had no idea that he would kiss me as part of the act. Or how swept away I felt. For a second, I almost forgot about everything and just thought: "God this is amazing!"

**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**  
**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**  
**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

When he let go, I looked at him, wondering what the heck to do next and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him again. Looking back now, I think I wanted to remember how I felt. Of course, I'll never tell him that. The other thing that still haunts me was the smile he gave me after I bandaged him. I swear he wanted to kiss me again.

**My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea.**

**You touch me once and it's really something;**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**_._

Even after Josh came back from Africa, I still thought about what Castle has done for me so far and how much I trust him. I kept rationalizing, saying it's because he's done a lot already, that he's doing it to be macho. But when I met up with Castle for our usual coffee, I can still see the longing in his eyes.

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**  
**But with you I know it's no good**  
**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

Castle was the only one I could trust to help me if I had to be taken off the case like I was last time. And as we talk about everyday things, my mind flashes back to our kiss and how I wish it could've happened in a non-threatening scenario.

I'm not much of a writer, but my dreams show me kissing Castle as the rain falls. He's holding an umbrella over our heads and holding me close, smiling at me after the kiss is done. And then the rain suddenly disappears as fireworks light up the sky.

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**  
**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

Castle and I sit down on a hilltop as the fireworks continue on. I run my fingers through his hair as I make an inside joke and he looks at me like I'm the only girl in his life.

**Lead me up the staircase**  
**Won't you whisper soft and slow?**  
**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show**

The dream ends with something similar to the "Page 105" scene in _Heat Wave_, but it fades out before the whole thing…consummates.

"Kate?" Castle taps on my shoulder. All of a sudden, I'm back to reality. _Is it bad that I like it when he calls me "Kate"?_

"Yeah," I look away from him, praying that I'm not blushing. "Sorry. I was zoning out for a bit."

"Oh really? Dreaming of Motorcycle Boy again?"

_Oh yeah. It's bad._ "Castle."

"Doctor Motorcycle Boy, then?"

The conversation is interrupted by a call from the precinct. Castle and I went back to work, dropping the subject of our conversation. But I knew he would ask again and when he does, I may not be able to bluff about it.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
